The Girl
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang vokalis grup Band terkenal seantero jepang harus berkeliling kota karena tersasar? Bagaimana ceritanya jika vokalis Band itu menjadikan seorang pustakawati menjadi guide dadakannya?/ Fic Dedicated for Hubi-nee , Aisa-Nee Kira-san, Cull-san/ SH AU. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Kapitel: 1

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, Super OOC, alur kecepetan, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, dwwl.**

**-SasuHina Present-**

**A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dengan bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh)**

**-The Girl by Akemi M.R-**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun baik yang materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. So, here we go. Happy reading, minna!**

**.**

**Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang vokalis grup Band terkenal seantero jepang harus berkeliling kota karena tersasar? Bagaimana ceritanya jika vokalis Band itu menjadikan seorang pustakawati menjadi ****_guide_**** dadakannya?**

**.**

'Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Benarkah ini masih di bumi?' erang seorang pemuda berpakaian mirip maling karena hoodie hitam beserta seluruh aksesoris berwarna serupa membalut tubuh yang tampaknya bisa dibilang atletis.

Sasuke frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, kira-kira ia sudah melewati jalan itu sebanyak lima kali dan sampai ditempat yang sama dengan empat kali sebelumnya. Sasuke bisa gila!

Bodoh sekali karena ia juga lupa membawa ponsel bertanamkan android di dalamnya. Kan, dengan alat itu Sasuke bisa melacak keberadaannya saat ini serta tempat tujuan acara laknat itu berlangsung dan bukannya berputar-putar keliling kota terpencil yang Sasuke sendiri sangsi sudah terdata di _GPS _atau belum. Tambah lagi, ia tak membawa alat komunikasi apapun. _Great!_

Oh, Kakashi akan menyesali hari dimana dia menyetujui kontrak sialan itu. Karena, jika ia menemukan manajer sialan itu, ia bersumpah akan membunuhnya. Memutilasi dan memberikannya pada akamaru, anjing salah satu teman kampusnya.

**BRAK **

'Dan apa lagi sekarang? Sialan!'

Ada sesuatu yang menabraknya hingga membuat dirinya terhuyung dengan posisi tangan menahan beban tubuhnya alias merangkak.

'Belum cukupkah penderitaanku hari ini?'

_"Ittai!"_pekik si penabrak-orang-lain-sembarangan.

Itu jelas suara perempuan dan dari nada suaranya jelas perempuan itu merasa. . .terkejut.

"_Gomen ne_, Tuan Siapapun-Nama-Anda. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja."

Gadis iu dengan kikk membantu Sasuke yang ukurannnya satu setengah kali tinggi tubuh si gadis untuk berdiri. Dan julukan atau apapun itu yang disematkan si gadis untuk memanggilnya terdengar cukup menarik.

**PLUK**

Tudung hoodie hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke jatuh, sehingga memperlihatkan wajah yang sengaja disembunyikannya. Buru-buru Sasuke membenarkan tudung itu seperti semula. Takut-takut gadis itu menyadari jati diri popularitasnya.

"Ah, itu, errr, Tidak masalah Nona-Siapa-Pun-Juga" gumam Sasuke lirih. Terbata-bata panik. Panggilan itu terasa cukup unik di lidahnya.

"Ehm, _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Aku buru-buru pergi. _Jaa-.."_ pamit si gadis bersurai indigo gugup tambah lagi rona merah menghias wajahnya yang tertunduk. Cara bicaranya pun sedikit gagap. Sangat lucu, mengingat kebanyakan gadis disekitarnya bertingkah anarkis – jika tidak bisa dibilang agresif

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke tanpa berpikir. Ia pun baru menyadari ucapannya setelah beberapa detik selanjutnya yang terasa lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Eh?"

Sepertinyanya gadis itu tak mengetahui jati dirinya. Jadi, apa salahnya mengikuti salah satu pepatah yang mengatakan 'Manfaatkan kesempatan yang dtg dengan sebaik-baiknya'?

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

**GLEK**

Hinata menelan ludah paksa. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Padahal sebentar lagi sudah memasuki giliran shift jaga. Tapi, ia malah terkena sial dengan menabrak orang di tengah jalan sepi. Tambah lagi, sepertinyanya orang itu enggan membiarkannya pergi dan malah meminta pertanggung jawaban.

'Oh, bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?' erang gadis itu dalam hati.

Terlalu tidak sopan jika mengucapkannya secara verbal. Terlebih di depan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya –walaupun Hinata masih ragu itu bisa disebut perkenalan.

"A-apa y-yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Hinata was-was.

Jelas ia takut, mengingat maraknya penculikan yang terjadi beberapa minggu terakhir. Meskipun ia bukanlah orang yang pandai jenis ilmu beladiri. Setidaknya ia memiliki sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi melarikan diri.

Hinata menggenggam papper spray dengan tangan kanannya erat-erat. Benda itu adl benteng terakhir dan senjata terampuh kedua setelah menendang selangkangan.

"Aku…"

**DEG!**

Degup jantung Hinata seolah mendesak ingin keluar dan ia yakin jika ini terus berlanjut, kemungkinan itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

"..ingin.."

Kenapa terasa sangat lama?

Dan kenapa pula pemuda dihadapannya seolah menggodanya dengan memanjang-manjangkan nada kalimatnya.

"…-kau menjadi _tourist guide_-ku" tandas Sasuke cepat. Seringai setan perlahan melebar menghias wajahnya dan Hinata yakin itu hal yang sangat menyebalkan.

**-ooo-**

**Title: The Girl**

**Main pair: Sasuke x Hinata**

**Genre: Romance, Humor(?), Friendship.**

**Fic Dedicated for: Hubi-nee (maaf, kayaknya fic yang Berawal dari err.. Koran bekas itu ga bisa lanjut deh ToT), Aisa-Nee + Kira-san (yang judulny magic kayaknya bakal nunggu sampe dapet wangsit dulu deh - -a), Cull-san yang terhormat XD (ide ngadat ampuni akuuuu T.T *Gulung2) dan SHL :D**

**Jadi, hanya fic ini yang mampu saya persembahkan *ceileh* sebagai selingan XD**

**_-oo-_**

Di tempat yang sama.

"Sasuke"

"TEMEEE"

"Uchiha"

Itu beberapa teriakan massa –sebenarnya hanya satu yang berteriak 'benar-benar' yang diharap mampu menjadi signal agar pemuda yang bersangkutan segera datang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai perak bermodel menyalahi 'arah' gravitasi'. Mengeruntukan keningnya heran.

"Mencari Teme, Kakashi-sensei" jawab seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sambil cemberut imyut.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?

"Dia hilang"

"APA? SASUKE HILANG?" gelegar Kakashi tanpa repot-repot menymbunyikan kekagetannya. Pemuda-pemuda ababil itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan. Benar-benar jodoh (please, abaikan ini)

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" protes Kakashi sambil memberikan deathglare paling mematikan pada keempat pemuda ababil dihadapannya. Sudut matanya memicing menakutukan.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku sudah memberitahumu sepuluh menit yang lalu" cetus Neji kalem sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya guna memastikan ketepatan waktu yang dilontarkannya barusan.

"Dan kau hanya menjawab 'Hn'" Gaara tak mau hanya berdiam diri melihat manajer mereka yang dari tampangnya kian horror. Gaara ingin ikut ambil bagian dan itu berhasil.

"Lalu, menyuruh kami segera berlatih" gerutu Naruto menambahkan sederet komentar pada tindakan Kakashi yang sepuluh menit yang lalu yang mereka nilai mengacuhkan salah satu personel grup mereka.

Tentu bukan gara-gar mereka perhatian pada Sasuke. Heck, mau dikemanakan harga diri mereka sebagai pria sejati nan tulen? Jelas kumpulan pemuda tampan ini bukanlah GAY! Silahkan para gay berpatah hati ria karena mereka masih dan akan tetap menyukai perempuan , wanita entah itu tua, maupun muda asal bukan tante-tante atau nenek-nenek.

Namun, itu karena mereka iri. Hei, menjadi seorang artis terkenal bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan -Jika kau Tanya mereka. lebih banyak waktu berharga terbuang sia-sia untuk show sana-sini hingga waktu bersenang-senang pun tersita. Dan sialnya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan langka itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Oh, mereka tak akan membiarkan si bungsu Uchiha ini bersenang-senang untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ka…-"

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan apapun, Sai. Aku mengerti apa yang akan kau ucapkan"

Keempat pemuda itu bertukar pandang. Pikiran mereka jelas sehati mengingat kernyitan dlm yang mereka layangkan.

'Kakashi punya hubungan darah dengan mamah loxxxxx, ya?'

" Jalankan rencana B!" perintah Kakashi tegas. Mengumpulkan sedikit wibawanya yang tercecer tak tau rimbanya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana A?" pemuda kelima tiba-tiba datang dengan pose bersidekap angkuh. Alis hitam yang memayungi matanya terangkat malas.

"Kupikir kita tidak punya rencana A, Shikamaru" jawab Naruto inosen.

"Memang tidak" komentar Sai membenarkan pendapat si pirang dengan nada kalemnya.

"SUDAH, JALANKAN SAJA!" raung Kakashi kesal. Tak habis pikir dengan kelima pemuda ababil –karena Sasuke tidak ada di tempat- yang dianggapnya adik sendiri.

**_TBC= TUBERKOLUSIS_**

Salam

Akemi M.R


	2. Kapitel: 2

Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)

Warning: AU, Super OOC, alur kecepetan, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, dwwl.

-SasuHina Present-

A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dengan bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh)

-The Girl by Akemi M.R-

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun baik yang materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.

Don't Like Don't Read. So, here we go. Happy reading, minna!

.

Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang vokalis grup Band terkenal seantero jepang harus berkeliling kota karena tersasar? Bagaimana ceritanya jika vokalis Band itu menjadikan seorang pustakawati menjadi _guide_ dadakannya?

.

.

"Kemana?"

"Distrik Nagoya"

Belakangan ini, Sasuke menganggap per tak lebih dari kesenangan sesaat. Menurutnya, tak adil jika hanya satu orang perempuan saja yang mendpt seluruh rasa perhatiannya dan membuat gadis yang lain iri. Tapi, menyamakan Sasuke dengan Playboy alias_ Heartbreaker _dan se-spesies dengan itu membuatnya tersinggung. Hei, Sasuke bukanlah makhluk-makhluk bersifat tak wajar yang se-genus dengan itu. Titik!

Ia Cuma berpindah dari satu perempuan ke perempuan yang lain saja. Tak lebih!

Jadi, saat ada seorang gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun, nampaknya gadis itu tak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama bahkan jika diteliti lebih lanjut, sepertinya gadis itu tak tertarik pada hal lain selain buku itu membuat jiwa dominasi nya –Sasuke lebih suka menyebutnya seperti itu- tergugah. Semakin sulit apa yang diraihnya, maka semakin memuaskan pula hasilnya.

"Kudengar ada group band Ibu kota yang akan datang kesini" cuap Hinata mencoba membuka keheningan dengan percakapan yang tergolong basi. Well, kabar itu sudah tersiar seantero kota selama beberapa pekan terakhir, Jadi siapa makhluk kudet yang bakal ketinggalan kabar itu?

Namun, tak disangka itu membuat bahu Sasuke menegang. 'Apa mungkin dia tahu?'

"Err, aku tak terlalu suka dengan mereka. Walaupun aku tak mengenal mereka" gurau Hinata singkat.

Sasuke bersumpah mendengar ada kegetiran dalam nada suaranya. Entah kenapa, itu membuat hatinya terkoyak antara ingin menghIbur gadis itu atau melindungi jati dirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda onyx itu. kernyitan dikeningnya membuktikan keheranannya. Setahunya, hampir seluruh gadis lajang menyukai err- ralat, menggilai mereka karena berbagai factor –seringnya sih tampang. Gadis itu lajang, tapi kenapa ia malah membenci mereka? itu yang membuat benak si bungsu Uchiha bertanya-tanya.

"Itu karena mereka laki-laki" jawab Hinata inosen. Senyum polos nan tak berdosa disertai tatapan geli terpatri diwajahnya.

Sasuke cengo. 'Jangan bilang kau penyuka sesama jenis, Nona-Siapapun-Juga'

"Kau membenci mereka, karena… mereka laki-laki?"

Sumpah baru kali ini ia terdengar tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Entah seperti apa raut wajahnya sekarang ini. yang jelas ia tak peduli. Toh, hoodie ini menutup hampir seluruh tiap senti wajahnya. _Thanks God!_

Dan demi apa, dengan entengnya gadis itu mengangguk. Oh, tuhan!

"Oh, maaf. Sepertinya kami para pria tak bisa memilih gender kami. Dengan berat hati aku menyatakan, itu sudah menjadi takdir" protes Sasuke tak terima jika rasnya dibenci tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dipikir-pikir lagi, bukankah gadis itu sama sekali belum menyatakan alasannya?

Dan sejak kapan ia mulai peduli dengan hal remeh seperti itu? Toh sebentar lagi mungkin mereka takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Well, gadis itu bisa bertemu dengannnya a.k.a melihat dirinya lewat televisi. Dan kenapa memikirkan hal itu saja perasaannya mendadak tercubit? Ini sungguh membingungkan!

"Aku tidak suka pria karena mereka kasar…"

Well, gadis itu sudah menyatakan alasannya sekarang.

"…mereka kasar. Ibu pernah menangis karena Ayah memukul Ibu. Kata Ayah, sbg seorang calon heiress tidak seharusnya aku bersikap manja. Aku juga tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain, orang lainlah yang harusnya bergantung padaku. Aku dituntut sempurna dalam segala bidang, tak boleh ada cacat sekecil apapun. Jadi, Ayah mendidikku sgt keras. Tiap kali Ibu menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku, Ayah selalu menentangnya. Mereka sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dalam sebuah kecelakaan besar." Terang Hinata.

Ekspressinya kosong. Sorot matanya pun tak focus, seolah ia sedang menerawang.

**TES**

Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya bercampur peluh dan menetes meresap tanah yang dipijaknya. Menceritakan kisah pahit itu kembali, sama saja dengan mengoyak luka yang telah lama menutup dan itu menyakitkan. tapi, lebih menyakitkan lagi saat harus terus memendamnya.

Apa salahnya Hinata menceritakan hal ini pada orang yang tak dikenalnya? Well, kelihatannya pemuda –meskipun Hinata masih ragu- itu orang yang baik. Sebut itu intuisi atau apapun, dorongan yang membuat Hinata menceritakan kisahnya. Yang jelas ia tak peduli. Toh mereka berdua juga sebentar lagi akan berpisah dan Hinata tak aka nada di kota ini untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Terima kasih pada Ino yang merekomendasikan sebuah perusahaan swasta yang sdengan mencari pegawai baru padanya. Meskipun itu cukup berat karena harus meninggalkan pekerjaan yang disukainya, menjadi pustakawati.

**DEG**

Sasuke tak tau apa karena cerita yang menyedihkan itu atau karena air matanya. Tapi yang jelas, hatinya terasa sakit seolah mengemban penderitaan yang sama. Mungkin, Sasuke harus angkat topi pada gadis menakjubkan yang beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya. Sayangnya, ia tak memakai topi sekarang.

Para tetua sebuah clan memang kebanyakan seperti itu. Tetua di clannya tak lebih baik. Untunglah, ia adalah anak bungsu sehingga kakaknyalah yang harus mengemban tanggung jawab berat itu dipundaknya. Ia berjanji setelah ini akan lebih sering mengunjungi kakaknya yang dpt dipastikan mendpt berbagai tekanan batin dari pihak para tetua sialan itu.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya aku menceritakan itu. itu pasti membuatmu bosan. Tidak biasanya aku banyak bicara seperti ini, percayalah" racau Hinata. Kembali ke sifat asalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jika kau yang mengatakannya, aku percaya" gumam Sasuke lirih hingga tak dpt didengar Hinata.

"Maaf?"

"Well, tak masalah. Kakakku juga seorang heiress clan " jelas Sasuke tak tau menau arah pembicaraan ini akan sampai kemana nantinya.

"Aku turut berduka cita" sesal Hinata bersungguh-sungguh.

Mau tak mau, sudut bibir tipis Sasuke terangkat sedikit demi sedikit hingga membentuk sebuah tawa geli. Tidak setiap hari ia merasa seterhIbur ini. terlebih karena kepolosan seorang gadis. 'Tapi, sial! Kenapa disini sgt panas? oh ya, hoodie laknat ini' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur karena dengan kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang mengekangku dan menganggap salah setiap tindakanku. Aku bukannya senang dengan kematian Ayah. Aku bahkan menangisinya hingga saat ini. aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku" terang Hinata.

Sedikit tawa getir tersungging dibibirnya kala ia mengatakan kata sayang pada Ayahnya. Jujur saja, ia memang menyayangi sang Ayah. Hiashi adalah seorang Ayah yang cukup baik. Tapi, ia memiliki prinsip yang cukup tegas mengenai pendidikan heiress clan.

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu? Disini suhu udaranya sgt panas akhir-akhir ini" terang si gadis beriris amethyst sambil mengipsi wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya sekedar menegaskan maksudnya. Meskipun sebenarnya memang cukup jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau beristirahat sebentar?" tawar Sasuke.

Tak dpt dipungkiri, kakinya benar-benar letih berjalan sejauh itu dan kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menggunakan kendaraan umum?

Entahlah!

Beberapa jam terakhir dirinya seolah bukan seorang yang dikenalnya. Namun, Sasuke sendiri tak tau apa penyebabnya dan tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Bukankah tuan berkata sdengan terburu-buru?" Tanya Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya dalam hingga alisnya membentuk segaris tipis lurus.

"Aku tidak seterburu-buru itu. istirahat beberapa menit saja takkan mengganggu jadwalku"

'Karena jadwalku memang sudah terganggu sejak awal, Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja kutuntaskan?' lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Gadis itu mengangguk patuh dan membimbing jalan menuju kawasan terdalam taman kota yang jarang-jarang bersuasana sepi menenangkan seperti ini. keduanyapun duduk di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari kolam ikan yang berada di jantung taman tersebut.

"Dan bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat reader2 dan ripyuwer budiman yang sudi membaca fic saya. Anw, saya bakal hiatus dulu dari dunia ffn. Jadi, mungkin hanya sempat nge-pub fic buat event SasoSaku yg bakal dihelat beberapa hari lagi. Itu juga fic paling ancur buat event itu ToT

Btw, terima kasih dan mohon maaf.

Mind to RnR?

Akemi M.R

Sign out,

.

.

.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer: Om kishi-muach (bejeked xD)**

**Warning: AU, Super OOC, alur kecepetan, typos bertebaran, tanda baca nyasar, cerita awut-awutan, gajeness, absurdness, dwwl.**

**-SasuHina Present-**

**A/N: holla, akemi holic dan akemi licious dimanapun anda berada. Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan akemi disini (Jebreeet XD) dengan bangga bercucur peluh darah dan air mata akemi mempersembahkan fic ini. jika kurang berkenan di hati anda, jangan salahkan saya. Saya kan polos ga tau apa-apa (buagh)**

**-The Girl by Akemi M.R-**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun baik yang materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. So, here we go. Happy reading, minna!**

**.**

**Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang vokalis grup Band terkenal seantero jepang harus berkeliling kota karena tersasar? Bagaimana ceritanya jika vokalis Band itu menjadikan seorang pustakawati menjadi**_**guide**_**dadakannya?**

**.**

"Dan bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

Tak tau mengapa kalimat itu terucap. Tidak seharusnya ia bertanya tentang masalah sepribadi itu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari Dua jam yang lalu. Ia tak mau dianggap suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi sialnya, sudah terlanjur untuk menarik ucapannya.

"Well, Hidupku biasa saja. Aku mempunyai kakak yang juga seorang heiress. Aku meninggalkan clan di usia 18 tahun, setelah itu aku bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Ibu meninggal setelah melahirkanku dan ayah meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya. Para tetua di clan-ku juga mendidik kakak dengan sangat keras hingga tak jarang dulu dia jatuh sakit. Tapi sekarang, kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja" terang Sasuke.

Menceritakan sekelumit kecil penjelasan mengenai kehidupannya dan itu nyata. Tanpa direkayasa. Bisa saja ia berbohong, namun entah kenapa lidahnya mengingkari. Tak mengijinkan.

Ada sebuah perasaan janggal ketika menceritakan itu. Berbeda saat menceritakanya dengan teman-temannya, menceritakan ini pada gadis dihadapannya terasa jauh menenangkan.

Jika selama ini para penggosip dan orang-orang hanya melihat sosok Sasuke sebagai salah satu artis idola yang tak jarang menggandeng wanita yang berbeda. Itu semua memang pendapat yang ingin ditanamkan Sasuke pada mereka.

Sasuke sendiri tak yakin apakah nantinya ia akan menemukan sebuah cinta, apalagi cinta sejati, terlebih karena ia sendiri tak meyakininya serta banyak factor lain.

Sasuke hanyalah orang yang terbuang. Itu kenyataan yang telah dijelaskannya pada Hinata secara tak langsung serta salah satu faktornya.

Kebanyakan system clan memang mengharuskan pewaris keDua – selain pewaris pertama- untuk keluar dari clan dan hidup sendiri dengan dibiayai keluarga. Namun, si bungsu menolak. Tak ada gunanya hidup di tengah orang-orang yang tak pernah menganggapmu ada. Itulah nasib keturunan garis keDua seperti dirinya.

Dunia ini memang menyebalkan!

Terdengar isakan disamping Sasuke. Semakin lama isakan itu semakin kencang dan sekarang berubah menjadi tangisan. Sasuke mengeruntukan keningnya heran. Bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis disampingnya menangis begitu kencang.

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah membuat kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun pada gadis indigo itu atau barang kali Sasuke sendiri yang tak menyadarinya?

Entahlah.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke panic.

Menghadapi seorang gadis yang menangis bukanlah termasuk salah satu keahliannya dan Sasuke tak berniat untuk mempelajarinya sekarang.

"Pasti berat menjalani hidup sendiri seperti yang kau jalani. Setidaknya aku mempunyai adik" tangis Hinata makin menjadi.

Ia jelas merasa senasib sepenanggungan dengan pemuda diisampingnya. Bukan hal yang mudah menjalani hidup dengan tekanan ekonomi makin menyempit. Tapi, sepertinya factor itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk pemuda itu mengingat kepala clan yang juga merangkap jabatan sebagai kakaknya masih hidup serta pakaian yang dikenakannya tampak begitu elegan.

Namun, Hinata telah belajar dari kehidupan. Bukan _'cover' _ yang menentukan tingkat kekayaan seseorang –meskipun seringnya begitu- dan itu mungkin berlaku sekarang.

"Kau pasti kesepian"

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali saat mengatakan perasaan terpendammu pada orang lain. Mungkin inilah sebab seorang pria mencari kekasih. Bukan berarti Sasuke akan menjadikan gadis itu pacarnya.

Tapi, akankah ada wanita yang menerimanya sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si Uchiha terbuang dan bukannya Uchiha Sasuke, sang artis group band terkenal? Tapi bukankah itu sudah dalam satu paket?

Sial, kenapa dengan hanya bertemu gadis ini memunculkan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak ingin dijawabnya?

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Tuan-Siapapun-Namamu" ucap Hinata tulus.

Well, entah kenapa momen emosional ini tiba-tiba rusak karena panggilan unik itu. Padahal, hati si Uchiha bungsu ini sudah tersentuh dengan ketulusan yang terpancar dari sorot mata bening gadis itu.

"Andai saja aku bisa membantumu" Hinata pernah merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke dan ia ingin membantu pemuda itu. Lalu, entah kenapa ia benar-benar ingin mengetahui pribadi pria itu lebih lanjut.

Sebut itu penasaran dalam hal yang tak lazim, Hinata tak peduli.

"Tentu kau bisa" jawab Sasuke cepat

"Dengan apa?" Tanya Hinata meredakan isak tangisnya yang mulai menyusut(?).

"Hapus dengan ini!" kata yang lebih sesuai jika dianalogikan perintah dari Sasuke sembari menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan dengan bordiran indah di ujungnya.

Hei apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Meminta?

Jangan harap!

Hati Hinata mencelos kala melihat dengan seksama bordir halus yang terjalin rapi di ujung kiri sapu tangan polos berwarna biru donker itu.

Uchiha Sasuke

'Uchiha Sasuke, artis terkenal itu!' erang Hinata dalam hati frustasi.

Memejamkan matanya rapat seolah dengan itu bordiran itu akan menghilang. Tapi tidak. Bordir itu masih bertengger ditempatnya seakan mengejek Hinata. Sial!

Sejarah terulang kembali dimana Hinata salah menyukai orang lain dan orang lain yang disukainya nyatanya takkan pernah mau menerimanya. Well, itu masih anggapan Hinata semata. Tapi, ayolah! Seorang artis dan pustakawati?

Tak ada yang cocok mengenai keDua hal itu.

Lagipula, menurut gossip yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat luas, bungsu keluarga Uchiha yang satu ini adalah gambaran pasti seorang cassanova sejati, playboy yang memiliki jam terbang tinggi yang tidak lain gemar membuat wanita menangis. Well, beberapa detik yang lalu ia juga menangis gara-gara pemuda ini bukan?

Rasanya sesak.

Kenapa dengan begitu gampang rasa sukanya kembali tetambat pada seorang pria?

Entahlah!

Mungkin karena cerita orang itu.

Mungkin karena ia merasa nyaman mengungkapkan apapun unek-unek dihatinya pada pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena ia merasa senasib dengan pemuda itu.

Atau mungkin karena sikapnya yang terlalu percaya diri menghadang tiap masalah yang datang dan terkesan menganggap remeh kehidupan berat yang dijalaninya. Yang jelas, Hinata kagum pada pemuda itu. Sesederhana itu.

Bukankah cinta adalah perasaan sederhana yang subjek-nyalah yang membuat perasaan itu kian rumit?

"Boleh kutau siapa namamu?"

**DEG**

Bahu pemuda itu kembali menegang waspada. Dua kali terbatuk dan berdehem gugup sepertinya untuk menstabilkan suaranya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke" jawab pemuda itu.

**WUSH**

Angin kencang berhembus kuat hingga membuat tudung yang menutupi area kepalanya melorot jatuh ke dasar leher jenjangnya.

**Bingo!**

Tepat sekali.

Buru-buru Sasuke merapikan kembali tudung mantelnya seperti semula takut-takut Hinata mengetahui identitas yang berusaha disembunyikannya. Sasuke berdo'a pada apapun yang bisa mendengarnya di atas sana semoga gadis itu tak memperhatikannya tadi.

Bodoh sekali Hinata karena sempat meracau tentang kehidupannya yang sulit, keluarganya, pepatah yang ia yakini –walaupun belum sempat ia ucapkan dan Hinata sangat bersyukur karena dapat menjaga lidahnya kali ini- dan kesepian.

'Sial!'

Mana mungkin orang seperti Sasuke kesepian? Langit bisa runtuh jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Dengan berjuta-juta penggemar, beribu-ribu kenalan, beratus-ratus teman dan ah, tak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut karena tiga hal tadi sudah menjelaskan hamper segalanya.

Sasuke yang popular, Sasuke yang terkenal, Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan, dirinya tak lebih dari Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis biasa. Ralat pustakawati yang membosankan.

"Apa distrik Nagoya masih jauh?" gumam Sasuke lirih, namun masih dapat tertangkap indra pendengar Hinata. "Karena aku masih ingin ada disini, bersamamu" lanjutnya dalam hati.

Seorang gadis akan sangat senang jika merasa ia diperhatikan dan Sasuke akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat gadis yang satu ini merasa nyaman bersamanya. Suatu hubungan yang baik terkadang –well, seringnya- berawal hanya dari suatu kenyamanan. Itu konsep dasar yang Sasuke anut.

Tapi, sepertinya gadis ini salah mengartikan atau malah tak memahami maksud tersembunyi dari pertanyaannya. Karena bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah mengeruntukan keningnya dan kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sangat melenceng jauh dari topic semula.

"Bagaimana jika kita menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan bersenang-senang?" Tanya gadis itu tersenyum cerah. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mengernyitkan kening hingga kedua alisnya berada dalam satu garis horizontal.

"Tunggu! Aku belum tau siapa namamu?" cegah Sasuke tepat saat Hinata akan menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan paksa.

Sasuke bersumpah jika ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Segalanya terasa kacau. Tapi anehnya, ia rela membiarkannya dan berharap itu terus terjadi.

Suaranya bergetar, jantungnya berdetak cepat, suhu tubuhnya naik drastic. Ini pertama kalinya selama Dua puluh tahun masa hidupnya Sasuke merasakan perasaan seasing ini.

"Panggil saja aku, Hinata"

.

.

.

TBC

Salam

Akemi M.R :*


End file.
